Tsukune's Bizarre Academy
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Set around JJBA Part 4. Young Tsukune Aono met an odd girl one day, and that meeting would change his life forever when a golden arrow nearly killed him. Not that he's in a school of monsters, he still finds life full of surprises. Then again, life is always bizarre when you can manifest your spirit to fight for you and are dating a succubus. Tsukune x Kurumu. May be a one-shot.


I OWN NOTHING

Yes, as any JJBA fan out there knows, Stands are pretty fucking awesome. Hell, I made a fic of Keitaro Urashima from Love Hina getting one.

This may be a new hobby of mine, slapping a Stand to some poor fool trapped in a world where the world is a danger to him yet he still tries to be with some girl. And once again, thanks to my friend The Lord Of Pages for being my beta for this kind of story.

 _ **Beta's Notes:**_ And here we go again. With another wild and bizarre journey, this time with Rosario + Vampire, I edited and added some bits, but overall this was mostly his idea. Hope you all enjoy it as much as you did Keitaro's Bizarre Inn!

 **XXXXXX**

A park, a place for children to enjoy themselves with fresh air, adults to jog, people to walk their pets, women to show off their babies, and for questionable individuals to roam around.

A little boy was oblivious that the latter existed as he ran to the nearest sandbox with a grin, sliding on it with his chest and a smile. He beamed despite having his clothes covered in dirt. He then rolled to his side and stared at the sky, smile plastered on his face and showing no signs of disappearing. He was happy to get out of school, the boring classes were too dull.

In the eyes of many, he was just an average kid with messy brown hair and a school uniform consisting of a light blue coat, yellow rain hat, black shorts, and shoes. To a pair of wandering eyes, he was certainly interesting. And that pair of eyes had an owner, and said owner had a mother.

"Worry not, dear. It's something we do… Think of it as a game. If you win, he has to play however you want." Said a busty woman with blue hair to her equally blue-haired daughter, who was the kid's age.

The girl nodded before making her way to the boy, smiling brightly, "Hello there…" she called his attention.

He sat up straight and looked dumbfounded, "Oh… Uh… hi…?" he stared intently at the girl with pretty eyes and a cute ponytail, "Why's your hair blue? Did you paint it?"

She giggled, "No, silly! My hair's actually blue! Do you like it? How about my eyes?"

Obliging her, he looked, smiling dumbly, "Whoa… I thought your eyes were pretty, but they're way more than just pretty up close."

Yet another smile appeared on her face, this time wider, and she was feeling herself blush, "I know! That's why I want to look into yours, can I?"

The boy scratched his head, "Uh… ok… I think." He sounded really uneasy.

With that response the mother placed her face to her hand, "Well, she certainly did better than I on my first try."

Grabbing his cheeks, cupping them and feeling how warm and soft they were, the girl pulled him closer, about to whisper a single word while summoning power to her eyes. However, she found her concentration breaking when his chocolate orbs widened in fear. The next thing she knew was that he had tossed her to the ground, simply grabbing her arms and pulling her down.

She groaned from pain, and was about to try and see what happened… Hearing her mother yell in horror was an odd sign. She would expect the woman to be furious, not scared… But upon looking at the boy, she also felt the same fear her mother did.

"Guh… gack!" the boy coughed, with both his hands forward with the palms together like a shield, and a golden arrow piercing the feeble attempt he had to make a guard, the tip digging into his sternum.

A man appeared, covered from head to toes in dark clothes complete with fedora and scarf. He was holding a bow, and the sight of the weapon made the girl snap, "You… You… You jerk!" she yelled, rushing at the man with her nails ready.

What happened next shocked her, for despite the cruelty of having shot a child with an arrow, everything seemed to freeze in time. She was flat on her back, and the man had just yanked the arrow off the kid's chest, not without kicking him to get it out.

Grunting was the only sign the boy held on to his life, but his eyes had already rolled to the back of his skull, and it was then that the man spoke, "Not good enough… Gurk!"

The girl looked behind the man, her mother's nails, now a foot long each, were piercing his back while she sneered, "You dared hurt the child that protected my daughter after you tried to murder her! I won't forgive y-"

And it happened again, the man didn't seem to do a thing, but her mother was flat on her back while he clutched his sides, gasping, "Grr… Dammit… It was… a waste of time…" he glared at the boy, "Kid's going to die… Shit… How useless!" he was about to kick the boy, but the tiny girl lunged at him, swiping her nails and cutting into his legs, "Ack! You little bitch!"

"Hey, what's going on there?!" a cop asked, rushing into the scene.

The man growled and forced himself to run while the cop kneeled beside the kids and the mother, trying to tend to the boy's wounds, "Ah… it… it… hurts…" the kid managed to gasp.

"Uh… dammit, come on, think back to your training…" the cop growled to himself as he tried to apply pressure to the wound.

The girl rushed to him, "Is he… Is he going to be all right?" she asked, feeling too mentally exhausted to even cry, but her face was distorted with many emotions. Fear at what she saw, rage at the man in dark clothes, concern for her small hero, and despair that she couldn't even do anything to help him.

"He needs help." The cop said before looking around, "I can't leave the wound like this, but I need to call for back-up…"

"Let me." Her mother said, rushing to the kid's side and putting her hands on the wound, "There's no way I'm letting him die after what he did for my daughter."

"Ma'am, I'll ask for details later, just give me a hand." The officer said, taking off his jacket and helping the woman use it to patch the gaping hole.

"Hey, don't die!" the girl shouted at the boy, "You have to stay alive, got it?! Because if you do… I'll be your wife, got it?!"

The cop laughed bitterly, "You heard her, kid… And you better save me a slice of cake." He started to bark into his radio about the man, what happened, and what he needed.

The boy for his part felt everything turn black, and the last thing he could remember was that he saw the prettiest eyes a girl could have.

That was all in the past… In the present, a lone teenage boy sighed at the back of the bus he was riding, looking disinterested out the window as the large vehicle entered a tunnel. He was wearing a uniform, but not the uniform his new school asked for.

The boy had a standard Japanese high-school uniform consisting of a pair of baggy black pants, brown dress shoes, a black buttoned jacket with a high collar, and a cap. On his jacket he had a few pins, two musical notes on both sides of his chest; his cap sported a golden beetle pin, and last but not least, he covered his hands with black gloves.

The driver, a creepy man with a brush-like mustache and a cigar, spoke up, "It isn't cold enough to use gloves where we're going, boy."

He looked away from the window and smiled sheepishly, "I know, I know… I just don't want people to see my hands."

The driver chuckled, "Why would that be? Your hands can't be as scary as what you may find in this school…"

The boy gave a brief laugh, his smile turning goofy, "Maybe, but I don't think girls would like to see them." He looked at his right palm, clenching it into a fist with a slightly melancholic look.

The bus driver stopped, but as the young man walked by him he had to ask, "What's so important about girls then? Here dating one can be really… scary…"

To his surprise, the boy laughed, "Hahahah, I bet! But I'm worried about whether they're mean or not." As he said that, the driver could swear something move in the boy's cap, something small, "I just get into trouble so much that I just want to relax, perhaps have a nice date…"

"You're an odd one." The driver said while the boy walked down, though the man swore he could see something the size of a fist bump in the youth's cap, for it moved around like something were trying to get out of it until the brunet took it off. Whatever should have popped out wasn't there, like thin air had decided to move on its own in the kid's clothes.

What the man, or any set of normal eyes could see, was what rested on the boy's messy mop of brown hair as he read a pamphlet on the school he'd be attending to. When it slid out the back of his cap, the little thing landed on his right shoulder to show what it was… a small beetle made of gold and jewels.

The insect's entire body was made of gold, but the jewels were a nice decoration to its tiny frame. Its eyes were rubies, on its back was a tear-shaped sapphire, and it had three horns, two at the sides of its head resembling pincers, and a big one on its forehead that was more akin to a blade with tiny diamonds encrusted on the length. Its legs all affectionately rubbed the brunet's hair while it snuggled into it.

"Sleepy now, huh?" The boy asked with a small smile, hearing a happy chirping from the creature, "Just don't fall off… Hehehe…" it chirped again, showing a small of razor sharp, shake-like teeth made of diamonds. It hopped into his right shoulder, letting him put his cap back on.

However, he should have looked where he was going, otherwise he wouldn't have bumped into a far larger teen. The guy had piercings on his face, a very unfriendly face, and muscles over his muscles. The guy looked ready to pummel the brunet, going so far as to grab him by his collar.

"Well, look who we have here…" he started, his other hand clenched into a fist.

"I didn't see you, pal. Would be kind enough to let me go?" The gloved boy said casually with a small smile, "Otherwise, well, you really don't want to find out."

The pierced teen growled, "Tough guy, huh?! Let's see how far you can keep the attitude!" The larger student pulled back his fist, ready to smash the smaller teen's face in.

But the brunet merely chuckled, laughing like someone who just found a fly near him and wanted to feed it a cube of sugar, "Please, can we just knock it off? Because if you hurt me, friend…" here the boy's smile turned warm, "My little buddy would make you bite it."

"I only see one walking dead man!" the other boy growled, shooting his fist forward to smash the calmly smiling student's teeth down his throat.

"Beatles!" the cap wearing student called, his beetle friend spreading its wings, which buzzed before it opened its mouth, showing a speaker in it.

The next thing the far more muscular student knew was that he was knocked flat on his back with the push of a sonic boom. The force at which he was hit was enough to send him flying back, crash through a dozen trees that were snapped in half upon impact, and crack the floor. The boy sighed tiredly and held out a palm in which the beetle, Beatles, landed. It chirped happily in his palm, which made him pet it with a finger.

XXXXXX

 _Hello there, name's Aono Tsukune. I'm new to this academy, thanks to a few friends I have that are curious about it. I really didn't want to go but then I got a call from a friend I made when I was a little kid, back when I first met my little buddy on my shoulder. It happened when someone shot me with a golden arrow._

 _I was so happy, and lucky, to be alive, I just feel like I'm on top of the world every day of my life. Though there are problems that comes to having this kind of partner._

 _But you're probably wondering who my little pet is. His name's Beatles, the beetle… Yeah, I'm not good at all when it comes to naming things. Beatles is a Stand, a manifestation of my spirit. He may be small like me, but his power is what makes him dangerous. Ever wondered how sound works? Beatles doesn't control sound, he bends it to his will. This includes using it to knock people back by chirping._

 _Some people have this kind of power through natural means or by using that arrow… which is why I'm here. There's an odd chance information about the arrow can be found here, and if it exists it will be for the best to destroy it. Just think on it for a second, what if some really twisted psychopath were to get a Stand? For some reason I'm picturing some blood sucking narcissist trying to enslave the world._

XXXXXX

The ring of a bicycle's bell snapped the boy out of his thoughts just in time to dodge a speeding bike, "Sorry!" the rider called out before dashing off as a blur of pink.

Exhaling in relief, Tsukune spoke to himself, "Great, first girl that crosses my path and she nearly runs me over…" his partner nuzzled his cheek, "It's all right. I just need to be careful."

He soon made his way into the large, kind of gothic but fancy looking school with some stares aimed at him and his uniform. He paid them no mind and made his way through the halls and into the opening ceremony where the typical welcoming speech happened. Unlike the usual, a man in robes that looked like some priest straight out of some exorcism film appeared to be the principal.

Perhaps he should expect weirder given that he was in a school of monsters. But so far the only clear sign of something monstrous was the size of most girls' bust and the skirt length.

Once the ceremony was over, Tsukune took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "I may have spent too much time with Josuke-san and Nijimura-san if I'm thinking like this…"

"Oh, what do we have here? A rule breaker." Someone said behind him. It was a lanky blond boy with a sort of reptilian appearance, flanked by two other boys equally lizard-like, "I am Eki, well known for being a class representative in every class I've attended to. And I do not take kindly to people who break regulations. However, you look lost. Maybe we can help you."

Tsukune took a pose, left hand in his pants pocket, his torso leaning back, and his right arm hanging limply at his side, "If you mean my uniform, save it. It's not like I couldn't afford the clothes everyone's wearing or that I want to stand out, I just want to wear what I feel comfortable wearing."

Eki forced a grin, but the way his face twisted said he wanted to sneer, "I see. Well, I'd be careful, friend. If you end up in my class, I may have to be harsher on you about school regulations. It'll depend whose trouble you'll become."

Tsukune closed his eyes, smiling, "Sounds like you want to be trouble. Is that why you're flanked by those two?" he opened his eyes into a hard stare, "If you're going to try to threaten me, at least try to go through with the thug act and show some balls! If you want a fight, say so!"

The three boys sneered, ready to charge at the brunet, but didn't. It was obvious, too obvious! The three boys could see it. Tsukune wasn't afraid of them, he couldn't be intimidated by the likes of them. There was an aura of pride and strength in him. No, it was the air of danger, of a real threat. It was a cold chill that spoke of a serious fight in which whoever entered would have only themselves to blame for not running off.

"Tch, it seems you can't be reasoned with!" Eki said, "I shall leave you for now, but if you try to keep this attitude I shall make sure this school doesn't get tainted by the likes of you."

With that, they left, leaving Tsukune alone to sigh tiredly, "Dammit, Nijimura-san did rub off on me… Acting without thinking twice will get me in trouble." Beatles for his part was fuming as best as a beetle could, chirping furiously at the retreating boys, "They're not worth it." Tsukune told both his Stand and himself.

His actions did get him some more wary looks, which he replied with the fool proof tactic of looking bored and unaffected by them. Beatles hopped into his hat, nearly grinding its teeth at anyone that looked at its user funny. Tsukune had to hold back the urge to laugh, Beatles was like a cute pet, a puppy too protective of its master.

Walking down the hall was easy, stepping into his classroom would require for him to just say who he was and some other unnecessary detail, and then listen to more details on how this world works. It would have been so easy, too easy, if not for a voice. A single hyperactive voice. A rather pleasant voice to listen to, dare he admit it.

"Tsukune-kun!"

Doing a double-take, Tsukune found himself facing a pair of immense orbs beneath a tight sweater-vest. The figure before him had curly hair done in a high blue ponytail, lovely purple eyes, a round and cute face, a small body, and a figure that could bounce marbles. The uniform she had was like the other girls, but with a vest instead of a jacket. Needless to say, having her wrap her arms around his neck was pleasant.

Even more pleasant was to fully kiss her, ignoring the shocked faces in the middle of the hall as he held the bluenette close with both arms around her back. She stood on her toes, firmly pressing soft and small lips on his while he closed his eyes. He pulled back without breaking lip contact, just to avoid bending his back forward too much, which had her standing on one leg with the other leg's foot lifted up.

When they properly pulled back, with some suction from their lips, the two smiled with their foreheads pressed together. Quite some girls looked enviously at the voluptuous girl having a boyfriend that'd kiss her without thinking twice, while some boys glared at the boy near the bodacious bluenette, or tried to get a peek at her skirt.

And then her eyes snapped wide open and she quickly dragged him to an empty classroom, "Wait a second, what're you doing here?!"

He chuckled nervously, "Uh… surprise?"

She narrowed her eyes, holding him by the lapels, "Tsukune, I'm serious! How did you get here?! I thought-"

Grinning sheepishly was his answer, "It's fine. Look, I've told you of my adventures in our letters-"

This time she pulled him so close their noses almost touched, "Doesn't mean I want you hurt! For crying out loud, I just want you to tell me how I can help you if you need me!"

"Would you have believed I'd get in this school?" he asked rhetorically.

"After how we met, yes!" she said hotly, as in heatedly, nothing sexual you perverts, "I know you can get in trouble, and that is why I want to be there for you!"

"I know I acted without thinking, Kurumu." He told the girl sincerely, "But I didn't need to, knowing you would be here."

She put her face on the crook of his neck, groaning, "Argh… don't… don't talk like that… You shouldn't win this. I'm your future bride, and I worry for you while you leave me out of-"

"I am looking for information about the arrow… THAT Arrow." He finally confessed.

Her heart nearly sank, "You're kidding, right?"

Shaking his head, he elaborated, "I wish I was, but so far I'm the only guy available at the SWF to look into this without being too suspicious."

Kurumu arched a brow, "Oh, you mean because of Beatles."

Said beetle jumped to her head, letting out a pleased chirp as it rested on her soft blue hair, making Tsukune chuckle, "He's missed you."

She put a finger to his face, making him stiffen, "You're lucky I love you, you know that, right?" she said before pulling him by the collar for another peck on the lips, "Anyway… I better go to classes."

"Same…" he said, a bit stunned. She had used some tongue there…

And when they walked out, they turned to look at each other when seeing they were reaching for the same doorknob. Kurumu felt her face heat up, "Well… What are the odds?"

He chuckled, "Wouldn't ask for it to be any other way, though."

She gave him a mock glare, "Sugar coat me later."

The two sat beside each other as their teacher arrived, a blonde scatter-brained woman with glasses, a feline appearance, quite the curvaceous body for a young woman, and cat-ear-like tufts on her head. She introduced everyone to the academy, the concept of having to be there, and some of the rules. Tsukune expected something more, but there weren't many students to make questions.

Then again, he had knocked the guy with piercings on his face with a sonic boom, so anyone that could make some remark seemed inexistent. The teacher was about to go on some more after mentioning the detail all humans entering the school would be dealt with in a deadly manner, but someone had arrived. Tsukune had a brief flashback to his way to the school from the bubblegum colored shade of pink.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm Moka Akashiya." The girl said, bowing.

Instantly, the class gaped, showering her beauty with praises while the girl sat down. Tsukune arched a brow when she behind him, for he heard a pencil break. He instinctively turned to look at Kurumu, her hand had snapped a pencil in hand when the pinkette approached him. Realization was instantaneous. After all, Tsukune only worried about girls because his girlfriend was a bit jealous… ok, she was very jealous.

In all honesty, he couldn't blame her. He did steal a glance at the pink haired girl, her pretty green eyes, and curvy body. Somehow what stood out to him, besides her hair length that reached the bottom of her back, was a choker with a very detailed cross on it. The brunet would have questioned it, but he had decorated his uniform to his liking.

"Ah," the teacher, Shizuka Nekonome, said as she motioned to him, "Um… Tsukune Aono, right? I see you're wearing a different uniform than the others. While it is frowned upon to do changes to your uniform, you're at least wearing a mandatory set of clothes. It's not really any trouble, but it's best to wear the same outfit everyone has or the academy's regulated clothes… Unless you need those clothes."

Tsukune felt a lightbulb flash above his head, "Yeah, sorry, I do need these clothes. They're the only ones that make me comfortable and resist tearing apart."

True enough, his outfit was especially designed to travel at supersonic speeds.

Nekonome nodded, "I see. So long as you can talk to the staff about why you need it there should be no problem, then."

He beamed, "Thanks, sorry for the inconvenience, though."

The woman smiled, happy to see such a polite student in her class.

Classes started and things went by pretty normally, like everything in life. Tsukune did hear a lot of people compliment Moka or trying to steal glances at her, while also staring at Kurumu. Both male and female students whispered among themselves of how pretty they were, making the brunet question how open some of those girls were. Not that he'd say that out loud, though.

When classes ended, he found his right hand quickly grasped by Kurumu with the bluenette dragging him through the hall. He'd have been worried if it weren't for her smile, "Come on, there's so much to see! And so much to look, too." she spoke of the Arrow, but he could tell she was using that as an excuse to be with him.

Of course he didn't mind.

"Do we hit the cafeteria first?" he asked.

She pouted, "You want that stuff instead of my cooking?" she playfully turned around with her arms crossed, "Geesh, how insensitive can you be? It's not like I wanted to try and bake you something nice."

He chuckled, deciding to humor her, "Oh, I am so sorry. What could I do to make it up to you?"

She smirked, "Where's your room?"

Brown eyes stared in surprise at her, "Beg pardon?"

She giggled, "Just to get you some of my cookies."

He was about to make a remark, but heard something.

"Moka Akashiya, go out with me, please!"

"You're too beautiful for words!"

"Moka, you made me question my sexuality, you have to go out with me!"

Kurumu puffed her cheeks childishly at the attention the pinkette was getting, "What am I, chopped liver?"

Tsukune snickered, "Come on, you have me as your number one fan."

She sighed, "I know, I know… It's just… What if I hadn't met you? I'd probably need to look for a proper guy and, well, I just don't like competition."

"You're so cute when you're flustered." He teased.

She put her finger on his face again, making his back stiffen, "You still owe me for keeping this a secret, Tsukune. I'm still mad at you for not telling me."

He gave her a grin, wrapping his hands around hers, "Will I need a safe word?"

She chuckled, looking down with a sigh escaping her lips, "Don't tempt me…" and that's when Moka passed by them, making her tense up.

The pinkette did notice that two students weren't giving her any attention and, for a brief second, both could swear she looked relieved. Moka actually looked at ease by the fact both kept their distance from her, though given how everyone fawned over her they couldn't blame the girl. But Murphy's Law dictates that everything good must have a hidden metaphorical kick to the groin coming around somewhere.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a familiar face showed up, making Beatles jump on Tsukune's hat.

Moka stopped at the person before her, a boy with piercing on his face, "Oh, hello…" she couldn't do much given the boy was right in front of her.

"Name's Saizou, and I'm here to take you for a ride. You'll have a good time." he said, leaning down with a wide smirk.

Moka stepped back, forcing a smile, "That sounds interesting, but maybe we can do that… later? I don't know, can I have some time to-"

Saizou was about to grab her, but found Tsukune stopping him, "Who the f- You?!"

Tsukune smiled, "Give her some space. Take it from someone that's dating, you need to give a girl some proper distance."

Saizou growled, "You bastard! I won't let you get away from this!" he grabbed Tsukune by his collar yet again, rearing his fist back.

Tsukune merely exhaled tiredly, "Do you even learn?"

Beatles spread its wings and, faster than any eye could track be it human or monster, blasted right at Saizou while leaving an afterimage behind! It flew so fast that Saizou only noticed his piercings were missing when they fell on the floor. Once he heard the sound of the metal pieces hit the ground, looked down at them, and then at Tsukune did he let out a gasp and step back.

"W-What the Hell did you do?!"

"Let me give you an idea of how fast I can attack you…" Tsukune said before he clapped, "Did you hear that sound? Well… I can attack you using that. Look."

Tsukune clapped again, with Beatles right on his head, buzzing. When his hands made the air vibrate with soundwaves, every student saw how wind rippled around his hands, taking the form of an air bubble. With his target right before him, Tsukune merely smiled before placing his hands together, forming a frame with his thumbs and index fingers.

"Beatles… Twist and Shout!"

Calling the name of his attack, Tsukune shoved both hands forward. The air bubble sailed in less than a millisecond, hitting Saizou straight in the chest. Said towering student yelped when he felt cold, but he was unharmed. He looked down, as every student did, and nearly everyone started laughing at what they saw while shredded pieces of the aggressive student's uniform fell down.

Kurumu had to clamp a hand to her mouth to avoid laughing like an idiot, "Wow, no wonder he's always mad!"

Saizou covered his lower region with both hands, one at the front and the other at the back, and ran off.

Once again sighing tiredly, Tsukune calmed himself, "Did you really need to go that far?" he heard Moka ask him.

The brunet smiled, "He tried to hit me before, so I thought I'd even things out."

"Even things out? That sounds like a thug." Hearing that voice typical of a snob gave away that it was Eki, flanked once again by the other reptilian boys.

"Listen, I don't like fighting, but that doesn't mean I'll stand still if someone's making trouble." Tsukune said firmly.

Eki narrowed his eyes, "But to act in such a way and see a fellow student humiliated despite his actions is most… cruel."

Tsukune glared, "And yet you saw how Saizou was acting and didn't try to stop him. If you want to be your class's representative, that's not the way to start."

Eki grit his teeth while Tsukune merely walked away, with Kurumu following before turning to Eki, blowing a raspberry at him. The lanky blond and his friends could only growl and let them leave, knowing deep down by their instincts that the brunet was not to be messed with. Eki balled his hands into fists, feeling his nails cut his skin to restrain himself. If he attacked Tsukune he'd lose face.

Moka on the other part stared at the brunet, a small smile on her face, "I owe him a thank you."

Someone else, however, was watching the brunet leave after how he handled the lanky blond. To see the calm but strong boy that looked like a delinquent with that outfit made this figure feel at ease, especially with how he handled the stinky reptilian boys (Those are the figure's thoughts, not the writer's, even if he may agree).

XXXXXX

Once he arrived to his room, Tsukune let his back hit his bed with a pleased moan. Just to rest, enjoy the fact his muscles weren't moving, was nice on its own. There was a sense of serenity when one could simply imitate the world's laziest octopus and let their limbs rest all over the place. It made one feel fully alert yet also fully relaxed.

He wondered what to do. Perhaps he could write a letter to some friends, call them, call his parents, report his findings, or see Kurumu. Everything regarding the school was a danger in and out of itself, but unless he had to fight another Stand user he wouldn't feel troubled. He had plenty of faith in his Stand, and plenty more on the fact his girlfriend would cover his back.

Speak of the devil, "Tsukune, open up." She said from his window, tapping it with a finger.

He got up and opened it, seeing a pair of leathery bat wings sprouting from her back, and a basket in her hands, "Are those chocolate chip cookies?" he asked, taking the basket and letting her fly in.

She beamed, "You know it. And… Wow, I think your dorm is kind of blander than the girls'."

Shrugging his shoulders, he started to look at the baked goods, "Most guys don't care about decorations. Just give me a bed, a bathroom, a ceiling, and a proper meal and I won't complain."

Kurumu put her hands on her hips, "Well, you could use something to give some life to this place."

Unable to contain his grin, Tsukune retorted, "You plan on dropping here often?"

She smiled slyly, "You mean there's something more fun than you around here?"

Snickering, he took a bite out of a heart-shaped treat, "I hope not, I'd be jealous it had your attention."

She walked to him, a casual sway to her hips while her arms coiled around his neck. He blinked with the cookie still in his mouth, and she took a bite. Tsukune widened and then ironically rolled his eyes before returning the kiss. He placed his hands on the small girl's waist, letting the taste of her food and their spit be exchanged in their mouths. They pulled back with small grins.

"Will you be a good boy and give me some answers, or do I have to be rough?" she asked, placing her mouth near a sensitive spot in his neck she knew too well to let her hot breath cause his spine to tingle.

So he gripped her hips tightly yet gently to lift the petite girl up, "Surprise me." He said with a playful grin.

She leaned in, readying her attack, when the doorbell rang, "What the- Are you joking?" she all but growled.

Tsukune set her down, "Go hide, if someone sees you here we could be in trouble." He knew a girl in a boy's room would leave to a lot of questions that could get them kicked out.

She pouted but did as told, getting out of sight but being near Tsukune. "I know that if you don't answer they'd get suspicious, but who'd knock?"

He shrugged and opened the door to find the answer. "Uh…" was the first smart reaction he could get out, "Are you looking… for a cosplay group?"

The one before him was small, way smaller than a student should be. With dark hair set in a short evened haircut, a cap, pointy heart, and the body of a girl who had yet to hit puberty, Tsukune was practically looking at some cosplayer girl. She basically looked like a magical girl from some anime. She even had the wand and odd designs to her adorable outfit, and she was really, really cute.

"Um… You're Tsukune-san, right?" she asked with a small blush, looking up at him with wide eyes, "Y-You, back at the hall, stood up to that class rep wannabe and his goons, and…"

Such words were really worrying, "Did something happen? Did they threaten or hurt you?"

She blushed some more, "Y-You're really caring, even if you dress like a delinquent… You're like a good bad boy…"

"I… see… Thanks, I guess." He started to feel uneasy.

The tiny girl beamed, "Tsukune-san, sorry for not introducing myself properly. I am Yukari Sendo and think you… you… you were really cool standing up to those jerks!"

He chuckled, ' _So I got a little admirer? Not going to lie, it's cool, but I don't think she should look up to me for acting without thinking on the consequences. I mean, I just know Eki and Saizou will try to get even._ ' He realized he spaced out for a bit and patted her head, "Thanks, Yukari, but I'm not the kind of guy you should admire. I really should stop getting myself in trouble for starters."

Yukari's eyes seemed to sparkle in admiration, "But I saw you, Tsukune. You used some magic to get even at them. Like that manga I heard about, Full Steel Chemist or something, you just clapped your hands to use some magic. Tsukune, you… you must be a wizard, just like I am a witch." She then blushed more and grabbed the trim of her hat to hide her face, "Oh dear, I spoke to you so casually not once but twice… Oh dear."

He gave a nervous laugh, the whole situation started to creep him out, "Hey, it's fine with me. I was also pretty forward calling you by your first name. Though, I'm afraid I am not a wizard. I'm just, well, me."

Yukari looked up, her eyes glazed, her cheeks rosy, "I-I see, but even so, to be allowed to talk to you so informally… Tsukune… I… I…" she jumped to hug him, "I love you!"

Kurumu merely nodded at him, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly in a manner that suggested her growing irritation with the witch currently glued to his midsection.

"Hi, I'm Tsukune's girlfriend and I-"

Her polite query was met by Yukari's yell of, "Go get a liposuction, you cow!"

The small, innocent smile Kurumu had was shattered by those words, "The Hell?! Who do you think you're talking to, pipsqueak?!" she shouted, pinching the girl's cheeks and pulling them, hard.

"Owie, owie!" Yukari whined before pinching the closest thing to her face, the large set of breasts, "Take this, you bimbo!"

"K-Kyaaaah!" Kurumu half-yelped and half-moaned for the place Yukari was pinching should be touched only by Tsukune, "Y-You little… He's already with me, why would he want to go to jail because of you?!"

"Because I will remain young for him!" the witch girl countered while both kept making the other's cheeks red, Yukari's reddening because of the pinching, and Kurumu's brightening due to what was pinched.

Fearing that the fight would escalate further and make things really uncomfortable for him at night, Tsukune called out to his Stand, "Beatles!" he crisscrossed his wrists over his chest, his pinky finger and thumbs extended, "Let It Be!" he shouted as the tiny golden beetle leaped into his head and spread his wings, chirping loudly.

Wave after wave of sound erupted from the small bug Stand's mouth and hit the girls' ears, making their eyes glaze over. They quickly let go of the other's flesh and stepped back, holding their heads. Kurumu looked dizzy but stared at her boyfriend with a glint of acknowledge in her eyes. Yukari for her part tried to make her eyes stop spinning while leaning on a wall, or what she thought was a wall.

"Hey, get off, that part of his anatomy has my name on it!" Kurumu shouted, shaking her head violently as she realized where Yukari's face landed.

Tsukune blushed, for he hadn't expected the little witch's face to land down there… he felt unclean, "L-Let's get inside!" he exclaimed in a whisper to his girlfriend, and she obliged, if reluctantly. She didn't want the brunet in jail because of a dumb magical girl wannabe making him look bad. However, the look of happiness and wobbly smile Yukari had made the bluenette's blood boil.

They managed to get Yukari on his bed, removing her cape and hat, and letting her rest there with that dizzy smile on her face still plastered. On a corner was Beatles, currently latched on to a red rubber ball and chirping happily as it walked on it like some circus act, or just hugged it while letting it roll with its tiny body glued to it. Again, Tsukune couldn't help but consider his Stand a pet.

Kurumu was still mad, "Well, my mood's gone…" she mumbled under her breath, making sure her boyfriend didn't hear her.

Grabbing his hat with a sigh, Tsukune spoke up, "To think a little girl would have this kind of crush on me… What scares me is how similar it is when we met at the hospital."

She gave him a pouty glare, complete with puffed cheeks, "Don't compare me to her, I was cuter. Besides, I knew that if a boy would not think twice to risk his life for mine, I'd have to make it up to him. Making you my chosen one was not a question after we got to know each other better."

Teasing her could calm her down, "I thought you wanted someone to test your cookies."

A smirk crossed her lips, "If they really were as bad as you say they were, you wouldn't have eaten them whole."

That was the opening he needed for his next line, "How could I when I had a cute girl bake me something?"

"I'll admit I did want to make some of your friends jealous they could never touch this…" she stretched her arms above her head with a sly grin, "It was good for a laugh."

Before he could reply, there was another knock at the door. Kurumu quickly hid herself and Yukari out of sight under the bed and let her boyfriend handle things. He found himself staring at a wall of bubblegum pink and lively green eyes. She gave him a smile befitting of a goddess of love and spoke in an innocent voice.

"Hi. I don't know if we've been properly introduced yet. I am Moka Akashiya. You're Tsukune Aono, right? It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed politely to him, "Um… I'm sorry for being a burden, but I want to thank you for how you stood up against Saizou. I don't dare to think what would have happened had he-"

"Ow!"

The two turned to see Kurumu jump from beneath his bed with Yukari on top of her, the tiny witch having her ear pulled on while she pulled the bluenette's just as hard. In a split second, Tsukune pulled Moka in and spoke up to the shocked pinkette, "Sorry for this, but I could really use your help restraining them. They've been like this for a while."

Moka was too shocked to say a thing, so she just nodded, "What happened?" she asked.

"Tsukune's going out with me, little brat!" Kurumu said, pulling Yukari over her knee to spank her in the white panties with a Teddy Bear stamp on the rump.

"I'm more mature than you, overgrown bimbo!" Yukari childishly argued after breaking free and climbing on Kurumu's shoulders, sitting on them while sticking two salivated fingers on the older girl's ears.

Moka simply nodded, capable only of wondering what kind of star was Tsukune born under.

With another shout of Let It Be, both girls had stopped their catfight and had been pulled away. Tsukune sat by Kurumu's side while Moka let Yukari sit on her lap, hugging her close to simultaneously keep her from falling and attacking the bluenette. It was by this time that Moka wanted answers, and Tsukune gave as many as he could in a rational scenario while his girlfriend and the witch were still dizzy.

"So, you're dating Kurumu but Yukari has a crush on you which ended up with them fighting." She said while subconsciously tightening her grip on the girl when feeling her stir, "I guess Yukari really is a child, but I guess I'd also be a bit, well, clingy if I met someone nice."

He chuckled, "With all those fans I'm sure you have more than enough."

Her next smile was visibly forced, "I don't mean to be cruel, but I couldn't feel comfortable with them. I did go to a school for humans when I was younger, but now that I'm at a school with monsters, to see how people act is frightening. However, you don't seem to care about how things look, Tsukune. You seem comfortable with Kurumu for who she is, and even your clothing says you feel good with who you are."

He tilted his head to the side, "For real? You're being awfully kind, though. I dress up like this pretty much because I've been around guys who dress weirder." He chuckled, "Then again, maybe I am weird compared to them, even by their standards."

Moka smiled, "If there's people who are as accepting as you, I'd like to meet them."

He chuckled, happy to have such a nice conversation. Sure, he loved talking to Kurumu but it was nice to talk calmly. His girlfriend was pretty much the soul of every party while he was far mellower. And that is why he loved the bluenette, if she didn't have that much energy he wouldn't be as bold as he was. And if she hadn't tried so hard to get him to stay with her for a future wedding, the Arrow would have ended his life.

"I'm sure they'd love to. I did introduce them to Kurumu, and at first they couldn't believe she was with me." He gained a sheepish grin, "She brings an odd thrill to my life, I'll admit. And seeing her put so much effort into making sure we enjoy our time together since we met… You'll have to forgive me if I sound cliché."

The pinkette had a warm, sincere smile, "I'm actually envious, but also happy you have someone like that in your life. Perhaps I too can find that romance in the future."

He wanted to reply, but there was yet another knock at his door. Before Moka could say anything, he had set the still dazed Kurumu on a wall and walked to the entrance to his room, "Make sure they don't fight. If this is trouble, I'll be back before you know it."

Cautiously opening the door so no soul could see the girls in his room, he was swiftly yanked out by a large hand, "Hello there!" growled Saizou while holding Tsukune high, without letting his feet touch the ground, "And goodbye!"

Tsukune grit his teeth as his captor rushed through the hallway with him still in his large hand, and he could see the large teen start changing. Just when he was about to call his Stand into action, Saizou spun around and threw the brunet like a baseball. Said teen grunted when his back hit something solid, but fragile. The sound of glass crashing said it was a window, and soon he was falling down and out of the building.

"Beatles!" he called, his golden friend appearing on his shoulder. In a swift movement, Tsukune had his body facing the ground which he was quickly approaching before clapping, "Twist and Shout!"

The resulting sonic boom that smashed the ground caused a large shockwave of pressurized air to collide against the teen, softening his fall into a mere step. Once he caught his breath, the brunet stared up at the window he came crashing down from and saw an enormous figure leap down. It was Saizou, but far taller and with muscles bulging over his muscles.

"No mercy now, you little shit, not after you humiliated me!" the monster roared.

Tsukune gave him a cheeky grin, "I guess I shall see if what they say about the third time being the charm works." He undid the top two buttons of his jacket, revealing a yellow t-shirt underneath along the signs of a scar on his chest, aiming at his opponent with his other hand, "My name is Tsukune Aono, and I shall be the one to regret your selfish ways!"

"This isn't some manga from the 80s, you moron!" Saizou roared, charging at the brunet.

"Beatles…" Tsukune started, letting Saizou keep charging at him while his Stand rested on his hat. And when the large monster had his fist within an inch from hitting Tsukune, it was over, "Revolution!"

"Pi!" the tiny beetle cried, batting its wings. Saizou then stood perfectly still as a fist-sized portion of his stomach sunk in like someone just threw a devastating punch to his gut, "Pipipipipipipipipipi!"

To everyone, even Tsukune, things were too fast to track down. His Stand's attack were causing multiple blows to crash simultaneously on the teen before him. It was like someone were firing invisible cannonballs with a machinegun's fire rate. As absurd as it could be, it was happening, and it lifted Saizou a couple feet off the ground while his body was assaulted by consecutive strikes.

Tsukune turned around, speaking up full of energy, "That's the power of Beatles, either face the music or stay down!"

"Pipi!" Beatles chirped as the final blow was delivered, sending Saizou flying all the way to the roof, where he crashed through the edge before landing face down. If Beatles could show emotions, it would have huffed, and if it could have talked it would have said something along the lines of "good riddance" for it did not like those who harmed its master.

Tsukune smiled and petted his Stand's head, "Give it to the Speedwagon Foundation to get us in a place where fights are like basic currency."

Beatles didn't care, it was too happy to have its master's index finger caressing its tiny head.

"What happened, Tsukune?!" Moka ran outside, giving the still dizzy Yukari a piggyback ride, and could only gape at the destruction left behind by the Beatles.

Kurumu finally regained her sense of direction and landed by her boyfriend's side, craning her neck back with a nod at the missing section of the roof.

She turned back to Tsukune and said with a chuckle, "Guess that you'll need some new roof tiles. Because that is quite a lot of destruction for such a little guy… almost makes me wonder what else you can do with that sound of yours, Tsukune-kun… Maybe you could make me scream in my dorm while yours is getting repairs…"

Blushing massively at how suggestive the well-endowed succubus was, and even more so at the thought that he'd be spending time with her alone in her dorm, Tsukune knew he needed to say something. But that was all an anemic vampire could endure to stay upright, made worse by how she noticed Kurumu teasing Tsukune and actually kissing his lips playfully.

Moka felt utterly frazzled by the current situation as she smelled an utterly delectable scent that made her mouth water.

Before Tsukune could speak, he found a pair of fangs piercing his neck, "Chu!"

With a surprised yelp, the boy could only wonder what the Hell had his life turned into. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised.

Life was just bizarre.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I hope you enjoyed this, I may do more of these sort of stories in the future as one-shot projects. I may actually do a full story, or may leave them as one-shots. I don't want to run these ideas dry, I just want to have fun and leaving this to your imagination seems better than forcing you to wait for new chapters.

Anyway, here's Tsukune's Stand's stats:

Name – Beatles

Power – This Stand is pretty weak when it comes to sheer brute force, and if caught by a bigger and stronger Stand Tsukune would have to call it back to not get hurt

Range – 32 feet

Attacks – All based on sound manipulation. It can use soundwaves or its own chirping to create sonic booms, fly, and move at supersonic speeds. It can even use its speed to turn into a flying blade with its middle horn. 'Twist and Shout' amplifies sound to create sonic missiles, 'Let It Be' sends special soundwaves to disorient an enemy, and 'Revolution' is its way of using sound like Star Platinum's punching storm.

Speed – Can move up to a thousand times the speed of sound using the vibrations in the air to basically defy all logic.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
